Super Smash Bros Infinity War
by GabeGryph
Summary: Before the untimely events of the world of light, Kirby and friends discover Dharkon and Galeem and now they must find and recruit as many heroes to their cause that they can to defeat the new threats.


In a corner of the universe that is not well known to any form of life, a little adventurer we all know and love rides a star through a darkness that has begun to grow in recent days. Kirby grew curious as to what this was and hoped that it wouldnt be too serious.

Kirby flew above the dark nebula and just as he was about to peek over, a gentle hand touched his back. Kirby wasnt scared because he knew already who this was. Rosalina and her best friend, Luma arrived to see what was seemingly threatening her village of Lumas.

Kirby always welcomes a friend even if they dont know each other too well. Rosalina asked Kirby what he was doing here and Kirby answered, he was there to explore whatever this could be and that he was only curious. Rosalina had a suspicion that that curiosity may lead to disaster so she decided to go with Kirby to see what this darkness was and hope that it wasnt something her and Luma were not powerful enough to deal with.

As the two looked over the dark nebula they both saw something that was least expected. An enormous eye connected to millions of dark arms stretching far and wide. The eye was hovering over a prison of sorts that housed an orb of light that was fading. But what really suprised Kirby was who was with the eye guarding the prison. Ganondorf, the Great Calamity, in his Gerudo form. His eyes were red and the color in his face looked drained. He almost looked mindless.

Kirby was so suprised that he slipped off of the ledge he was on and shrieked. Luma flew to kirby and caught him just as he was about to fall. But when they looked back, the eye and Ganondorf were gone. Kirby gasped in fear as he saw Ganondorf with the eye behind him. They were both behind Kirby and Rosalina on a platform. Kirby regained his composure and demanded to know who this eye was. The eye answered 'I am Dharkon and I will purge all light in this world and plunge it into darkness.'

Ganondorf stepped towards them. Kirby knew he was going to have to do his very best to be able to defeat the king of the Gerudo who still wields the force of power. Ganondorf gathered dark energy into his hand as he approached the three of them. Rosalina zoomed up over the battlefield and Luma pushed Kirby away just in time for the warlock's punch to miss. Rosalina summoned her powerful galaxy attacks and rained projectiles equal to the power of stars upon Ganondorf. As the smoke cleared a shield in the shape of a dark triangle became visible and Ganondorf was completely unharmed as he smiled devilishly.

Rosalina recognized that Ganondorf was an equal to her power and would take an all out assault to defeat him. She summoned above her a small galaxy that grew and grew until it was taking up half of all visibility. As she was about to release it Ganondorf smiled and pulled up his impenetrable shield ready for the next attack.

But then Ganondorf's expression changed from one of confidence into one of suprise and fear. Kirby had snuck up behind him and was using his famous inhale. Ganondorf lost his footing as he was prepared for Rosalina's immense Galaxy attack and was sucked into Kirby. Kirby struggled to hold Ganondorf and looked to Rosalina to ready herself. Then Kirby threw Ganondorf out to Rosalina who then released her Galaxy attack upon Ganondorf. Aftsr the smoke cleared Ganondorf's eyes and skin had returned to their normal color.

As he looked up he saw Rosalina and luma readying her wand and Kirby with his hammer above him ready to strike again. Ganondorf then realized what happened and a look of urgency took over him. "WAIT NO!!!" he shouted.

Just then the prison of darkness burst open and the immense eye fled. Rosalina looked suspicious but Kirby seemed happy to meet a new friend. He skipped up to the orb of light and let out an adorable greeting 'Hiiii'. Just then a beam of light shot out at Kirby. Ganondorf teleported in an instant to Kirby and grabbed him and teleported out of the way of the blast. As Kirby looked back to where he was the part of the platform they were on was completely blown away as if it never was there at all. "WE MUST FLEE FOR OUR LIVES!" screamed Ganondorf.

Beams of light exploded everywhere. Rosalina grabbed ganondorf and zoomed off at immeasurable speeds and kirby rode his star as fast as he could to get away.

The three of them land safely on the comet observatory. Rosalina immediately asked Ganondorf what was that thing and why would he help them. Ganondorf answered "That was Galeem. He is made of light and all he wants is to purge the darkness into a cleansing light." Kirby looked to Rosalina and said that it doesnt sound that bad. "Oh, it doesnt until he deems all life to be dark." Kirby withdrew his previous statement. "The being that took control of me and trapped Galeem is known as Dharkon. He wants the opposite, to corrupt all light and plunge the universe into darkness." Kirby then asked if its the opposite as Galeem, then does that mean that Dharkon is the good guy. Ganondorf chuckled "No. They are both great evils that far surpass my own," he then looked to Rosalina "I am helping you because of the old proverb 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Kirby looked down and said to himself we are going to need a lot more of those.

As the universe is in more peril than it has ever been, Kirby along with Rosalina and Ganondorf must venture out to find and recruit individuals who can help stop Dharkon and Galeem.

Next up, Kirby must convince Link that Ganondorf is here to help and that he must join them in the fight to save the universe.


End file.
